


Apple and Cherry Blossom

by FictionBrocon



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Flirting, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBrocon/pseuds/FictionBrocon
Summary: Just a day of Epel and Yuu when they've become third-years.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 17





	Apple and Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> The Prefect (Yuu) is a female. She is not self-projecting and more like a semi-original character.  
> I write this fanfiction for myself, but if someone else happens to read and like it, I'd really appreciate it.  
> This work is full of delusion so it might be OOC for some people.

In the hallway on the third floor, Epel and Yuu were walking together since they had to attend the dorm leaders meeting soon. While holding print-outs for the meeting, they were talking about various things they wanted to bring up in the meeting.

Epel became the dorm leader of Pomefiore after he managed to create a stronger poison than the one Vil created and finally defeated Vil in the battle. That made him the earliest one to be dorm leader amongst their squad. He became a dorm leader when they were second-year while Ace, Jack, and Sebek followed him to be dorm leaders when they were advanced into third-year.

Currently, it has been about a year since Yuu started to be included in the dorm leaders' meeting. The one who proposed Yuu to be included was no other than Epel, the new Pomefiore's dorm leader at that time. He felt it was wrong for Yuu to often being left out since she doesn't belong to any dorm, and the Headmaster seldom told her new important information. Epel's proposal was seconded by Riddle and Azul, who were still holding dorm leader positions at the time. Apparently, including Yuu in the dorm leaders meeting was a good decision since she has a good sense of problem-solving and was always the one to make the meeting atmosphere feel better.

Epel had to bend a bit since his height difference with Yuu has gotten wider. Yuu also had to tilt her head upward whenever she was talking to him—no, not only him, but also to all her friends. When they were still first-year students, their body heights were only 6 centimeters apart. It started to change when they were in second-year since Epel was having a growth spurt. Not only has he gotten taller and now his height was above 180 centimeters, his body figure and face got more manly as well. It was pleasant for Epel since the number of people who have mistaken him as a girl was decreasing to zero. Meanwhile, Yuu hasn't changed that much. Yuu hasn't grown any taller, though she looks more mature because of her body lines that slowly changed and made her into a fine young woman.

"So that's it. Hopefully, everyone would want to listen to this idea later," Yuu said as she lowered her right hand that was holding the print-out.

"I think everyone will consider whatever you say, Yuu-san," Epel giggled as he was looking at his girlfriend being so serious.

"No one knows what will happen, Epel-kun. And you know how stubborn everyone is," Yuu let out a sigh.

They still have some time left before the meeting starts, so they take the walk slowly. Epel has gotten used to slowing down his walk since he always matches his pace with Yuu. It's not that she walks slow, but their legs' length were too different so he has to match hers.

Epel noticed that Yuu kept glancing at him, and not only this time. Lately, she often glanced at him whenever she could, even when they were together with other people. As if she has something to say.

Epel stopped walking and reached out his hand to hold Yuu's hand, "Yuu-san, is there something wrong?"

Yuu turned around then blinked, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I feel like you have something you want to say," Epel bent down his body again so he could see Yuu's face clearer, "I will listen to it. We are lovers after all."

Yuu's face blushed a bit. It has been a while since the last time Epel saw that expression of hers. Noticing her own face became warm, she turned her face to the side, "It's just… somehow it becomes lonely."

"Lonely?" Epel looked confused.

"Ever since Epel-kun became a dorm leader, you've gotten busier even on weekends and holiday. Our time together has decreased so much. So..." Yuu couldn't continue her talk.

 _This isn't like me to complain like this. But since Epel genuinely asks…_ , Yuu thought.

"...I'm sorry for being selfish." She finished her explanation just like that.

That was true. They started dating at the end of their first year. It was intended to be a secret since both of them thought it would be troublesome if people knew about it. But because something has happened, their friends found out about their relationship. The news about them being in a relationship immediately spread like a fire. Vil, who was currently on the internship, called him and interrogated him for hours.

Epel got what Yuu meant even though she didn't say much. Only Epel knew about this side of Yuu. Even though Yuu is a really honest and straightforward person, she always has a hard time expressing her affection through words. Epel was sure everyone would be surprised if they know that Yuu—who many boys in this school adored—is actually very awkward in a relationship. Secretly, that made Epel feel special for monopolizing this side of Yuu.

Of course, the reason Epel understood was not only because they have been dating for almost two years, but also he felt the same way as her. Indeed, Epel was busy after he became the dorm leader, but Yuu might actually have been busier. Ramshackle dorm may only have two students so she was supposed to not have many things to handle, yet she often gets called to help the Headmaster or other dorms to solve their problems.

There were times Epel only could look at Yuu from afar and got jealous since she got so close to the boys other than him and their friends. He couldn't get angry since their school is an all-boys school so that kind of thing can't be helped. Usually, he transmitted his anger into crushing apples with his bare hand. It wasn't rare for him to zone out and ended up saying something like, "I want to meet her", "I want to hold her", or "I want to flirt with her". Luckily, usually when he said something like that, either he was alone or there was only his vice dorm leader beside him.

"Moreover," Epel didn't expect Yuu to suddenly continue her talk, "Since Epel has gotten taller, it feels like you are kinda distant from me. Which makes it more lonely…"

Listening Yuu dropped the honorific when calling Epel—which they only do when they were alone, Epel pulled Yuu to the side of the hallway which faced the courtyard. He seated himself and pulled her closer to him. Epel put his left hand on Yuu's back waist so he could pull her even closer and hold her left hand with his right hand. Yuu was surprised by what Epel did and almost fell if he didn't hold her and her right hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Indeed. I had my growth spurt during our second-year meanwhile you haven't gotten any taller," Epel smirked and chuckling while saying that.

"Geez, don't talk about that! You know how pissed I am whenever Ace makes fun about that?" Yuu replied to Epel's teasing with a pout on her face.

"Hahaha. You may haven't gotten taller, but…" Epel moved a bit so he could get closer to Yuu's ear and his left hand stroked her back waist in such a teasing way., "...your body became much more mature. Or if I should put it bluntly, you become sexier now."

Yuu was too surprised that a soft moan escaped from her lips. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her right hand as fast as possible. Seeing her reaction, Epel played his right hand's fingers to twine it with her fingers. His smirk turned into his usual smile.

"How is it? With this position, our faces got so much closer, right?"

Looking at her face, it looked like she had a hard time believing that she was being teased by a boy who was actually younger than her this way. She thought, _we've been dating for almost two years but he still surprises me with this kind of act._

"You are not wrong."

"I will visit Ramshackle dorm tonight and have a sleepover. That way, we can get much closer than we do now," Epel held Yuu's right hand closer to his lips and kissed her fingertips. He then moved her hand to hold his cheek, "By the way, how much time left until the meeting starts?"

Yuu looked around to find a clock near them, "There's still 20 minutes left. We'd better get there so we can start the meeting soo—"

Epel gave a quick kiss to Yuu's lips. After pulling his face away from hers, he placed his head on her chest. From that position, he could listen to her heartbeat closely. He could feel her heartbeat became faster compared to a normal pulse.

 _It’s so comfortable and calming_ , he thought.

"We still have plenty of time. Let's stay here for a little more."

"Wait, Epel! We are in public now! And behind you is the courtyard!!" Yuu talked in a low voice while trying to let go of herself from Epel.

Yuu’s effort was useless since Epel was stronger than her and his body was a lot more sturdy. Instead of letting her go, he snuggled up to her body more. Her heartbeat wasn't the only thing he felt deeply now, but also the softness of her breasts since he buried his face to her chest. He took a breath in that position, as if he tried to smell her.

"We are alone in this third-floor hallway. People in the courtyard won't be able to see us. And…" Epel lifted his head a bit to face Yuu, "...no one in this school who doesn't know that Ramshackle dorm's prefect belongs to the dorm leader of Pomefiore. So if anyone sees us like this, they won't be surprised."

_And it also emphasizes to everyone that you're mine._

***

Epel and Yuu arrived at the Headmaster’s room right in time. Both of them looked like just ran in a hurry. Though, there were differences in their faces. Epel seemed so refreshed and Yuu the opposite, she seemed exhausted.

“Oh, you two are on time! Just relax, the Headmaster hasn’t arrived,” Ace said as he pulled out a chair beside him to give one of them a seat.

Epel and Yuu seated themselves between Jack and Ace, Epel sat beside Jack and Yuu beside Ace.

Jack leaned a bit to Epel. With a very low voice, he whispered to Epel, “Epel, maybe it’d be better if you didn’t do that in public.”

Epel turned to face Jack, “You saw us?”

“Yes. It wasn’t only me, Ace and Sebek also saw you two,” Jack answered, and a tint of blush can be seen on his face.

Knowing what happened, Epel didn’t say anything. Rather than seemed guilty, he hummed as if he felt happy.

 _This guy. He did it on purpose_ , Jack thought, and shook his head.

Ace was talking with Yuu, telling her that Deuce and Grim were staying in the Ramshackle dorm and waiting for them there. Ace started to joke with Yuu, trying to forget what he saw in the hallway earlier. Ace knew Epel and Yuu were dating since the end of their first year, but he never expected they would flirt in broad daylight, moreover in public. Glad for them that the only ones who saw them were just Ace, Jack, and Sebek.

It was only a moment of few seconds. Yuu fixed her hair a bit and Ace saw her neck. There was a red mark on her neck. Just when Ace wanted to tell her about the mark, his eyes met with Epel’s eyes. Epel who seemed to know what Ace just saw, put his finger on his lips, telling Ace to keep silent about what just he saw. Ace realized what does that mark means, and swallowed his own saliva after Epel made that gesture.

Ace thought to himself, _Why are Pomefiore’s dorm leaders always wants to be on the top, for various things?_

**Author's Note:**

> It will be better understanding if you also read this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047473/chapters/71400849


End file.
